The Price You Have to Pay
by Lovbody8
Summary: Michael Corleone gives Vincent Mancini a choice he can't refuse
1. Chapter 1

Michael wasn't going to allow Mary to keep talking to him like this making crazy demands of him threatening to leave Sicily with her Italian Lover ( Vincent Mancini ) her cousin. She was completely out of line acting like a spoil school girl finally he had enough of her yelling and threats " Stop this Mary " I won't allow this to happen this is your cousin your family you can't love him give him up". Mary stomps around the room her eyes filling with tears she looks at her father with defiance " No Dad"

Michael said, " He not for you please Mary give me your word that you won't see him again" he moves closer to her gently pulling her face to his to look into her eyes. " Mary Mary " he's no good for you ! I need your word promise me " still waiting for the right answer from his 17 year old Daughter. Mary said," No Dad " I won't give up Vincent, I love him so much it hurts inside I rather die then lose him," Mary was unwavering in her conviction. Michael looks at his daughter with complete disappointment in his eyes he knew what he had to do he tried to reason with her but she left him no other choice. He was truly sorry for knowing the love of his daughter would be his lost.

Mary watch her Father open the door to leave gently closing it behind him feeling she hurt him to his heart only hoping he would forgive her for loving Vincent. Michael saw his son walking up to the house with his guitar humming a song when he was stop by his father. Michael said, " Where's Vincent ? Tony look surprise by the question. He said, " I don't know is something wrong Dad ? " Yeah your sister is in love with him and she can't love him, I tried to reason with her " confess Michael Corleone. Tony could see the hurt on his Father's Face trying not to ask the question that he knew the answer too " What are you going to do about it ?

Michael said, " Nothing ! I want you to talk to Mary tell her to stop being so unreasonable about this man pulling his son closer now tell Vincent to come see me. Tony hurried away to find Vincent. Michael walks slowly into his study to receive his Diabetic injection from his sister Connie who wait for him to take a seat before lifting his shirt to inject him in his belly. Connie finished with the medicine puts it away before asking her brother " What's the matter ? Michael said, " I need for My daughter give up Vincent Mancini and she refuses, I tried to reason with her " what do I do ?

Connie said, " Michael, she's in love anyone can see that he makes her happy what can it hurt if she's happy. Vincent is a nice guy who will protect Mary and keep her safe she's been through enough heartache give her this one chance at happiness. Michael said, " No, I'm the head of this family right or wrong ! Mary can't love Vincent it's wrong and I don't want her married into the Family Business it not safe. I won't allow it Mary is going to leave Sicily with her Mother and marry some whose respectable. Connie didn't continue the matter it was now settle she slowly gathers her black shawl wrapping it around her shoulders before leaving.

Kate gently knocks on the door before turning the knob to enter " Mary, it's Mom can I come in please ? Mary waves her mother inside then returns to looking out the window waiting for Vincent to arrive. Kate slowly approaches her beautiful daughter putting her hands on Mary's shoulders she clears her throat before she speaks " I saw your Father leaving did you two have a fight ? Unable to answer Mary continues to stare out the window hoping her mother will talk about something else but she doesn't. Kate said, " Answer me Mary why are you so unhappy ? I'm your mother please don't shut me out honey.

Mary turns sharply to face her mother, " Dad is trying to keep me from seeing Vincent he wants me to give the love of my life up for some stupid reason, I don't understand. He doesn't realize how Vincent makes me feel no other man has ever made me feel so loved Vincent is everything ! I can't give him up please don't ask me to stop seeing Vincent, I hope this is not why you are here.. Kate said, " I just wanted to visit with my daughter I'm not here to judge you Mary if your in love it's a beautiful thing this is your life not mine or your father's. Mary said, " Mom will you talk to Dad to let Us stay together ? Kate hugs her daughter " I will talk to Michael.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony finds Vincent talking to his bodyguards he calls to Vincent who dismiss them " Yeah Tony is something happening with the family ? Tony said, " No, Dad wants to see you " Vincent walks toward the study with a quickness in his stride once he reached the study he smooths back his hair straightens his jacket before entering the room to appear before his Don. " Come in Vincent take a seat it's time we talk as Men " said Michael. I'm getting older feeling my age things are now out of my control such as the love of my daughter for a Man that's no good for her. Michael looks at Vincent with envy of his youth and vitality. Michael Corleone said, " I want you to be the head of the family it's time for me to step aside from the responsibility Vincent the lives of Your family and your men will be yours to command. Vincent said," I'm honored I will not let you down Uncle Mike command a service of me ".

Michael Corleone said, " Give up My daughter '' ! That's the price you pay for the choices you make don't see her again.

Vincent slowly nods in agreement allowing the punch to his heart to settle before speaking " It's done !

The GodFather said, " I will celebrate your new position as head of our family " Vincent Corleone " Michael steps a side allowing the bodyguards to enter the room to give respect to the new Don by kissing his hand offering complete loyalty. Later that evening their beautiful Sicilian Mansion welcome the heads of the Five Family to celebrate with the Corleone Family many gifts were given to wish the New Don well.

Vincent began talking to Connie about his plans for the family until a beautiful young woman caught his eye wearing an off the shoulder black dress of lace with a diamond necklace her long black hair softly caress her body. She began to walk toward Vincent to pay her respects when she was suddenly stop by his bodyguard who quickly turn her around in another direction without warning. Mary quickly turns around determine to see Vincent she reached him taking his hand to kiss it leaving a note in his hand to meet her in her room tonight

Vincent didn't have the heart to tell her " No " he decides that he needed somewhere to tell her that their relationship was over now he was her " Don" he starts to follow Mary out of the Mansion back to her private room where they could talk. Michael Corleone sees Vincent following Mary to her room he was very upset grabbing his gun to follow the young lovers. Mary enter her room allowing Vincent inside before he could say anything Mary began to kiss him with complete passion quickly removing his clothes as well as hers soon they were nude in the bed making mad passionate love.

In the afterglow of love Vincent tells Mary they can't see each other anymore he had given his word to Michael Corleone. Mary said, " No, Vincent this can't be true please I love you "

Vincent Corleone said, " Love somebody else " ! he was about to leave Mary's bed when her father kicked in the door aiming his gun at Vincent.

Mary said, " No, Dad please don't shoot don't do this I love Vincent " She quickly pulled the white bed sheet around her body approaching her father trying to stop him. Her father pushed her aside with Mary falling to the floor quiet until she heard the gun shot and the smoke once it cleared she saw her father lying on the floor. Mary crawls over to her father " Dad, Dad please Dad " she lays her head on his chest and begins to cry.

Vincent saw Connie with a gun in her hand she had pull the trigger that took her brother's life. Vincent's eyes ask the question that his words couldn't speak " Why ? Connie now had tears in her eyes she said, " Michael was my brother I loved but he had to answer for Fredo and my husband Carlo now he paid for the price. The bodyguards rush in the room with guns drawn to find Michael Corleone dead on the floor they began looking around to arrest someone. Vincent Corleone said, " round-up the usual suspects "

Mary, Vincent and Connie grieve " Michael Corleone, The GodFather "


End file.
